Archive:Jhaktu
Dark and driven, Jhaktu is known as a ley walker amongst his people but secretly lives the life of a Mage Hunter who still believes in the warnings left by Malygos before his demise. As such he is preparing a dark and dangerous plan to hunt down "dangerous" users of magic. Physical Description Jhaktu stands at seven feet tall and is dark blue with piercing red eyes. His hair is a thick mane of purple braids and he has two large ivory colored tusks that are curved outward from his face. His face is painted with white and orange symbols of the Darkspear Tribe and it helps to mark his role as a caster of the arcane. While Jhaktu may not be strong and muscular like the warriors or shaman's of his people he is lithe and wirey. Often dressed in simple cloth garments or linen robes, the mage hunter often carries a satchel tied to his waist that is filled with scrolls of magic and herbs for special uses. He often wears a necklace made of leather which holds some animals bones that have mysterious carvings in them. Personality Quiet and often the listener in a group, Jhaktu speaks only when he feels his words of wisdom will serve someone best. His words tend to be straight forward and honest to a point; at least when it serves him well. Generally he likes to think things through and have a plan of action before he acts on anything. Jhaktu is also known to be an unforgiving individual. If he feels insulted or betrayed he takes it very personal and it is not above him to seek revenge. History Born in the warm jungles of Stranglethorn Vale, Jhaktu of the Darkspear Trolls was born to and raised by his mother; Mai'ah. Mai'ah was a dark practitioner of Voodoo and would show bits and pieces of it to Jhaktu when he was not with the males of the tribe learning the ways of Troll life as he grew up. Tribal life was particullary rough for him however though as he was considered a bit of an outcast due to the eccentric ways of his mothers and thus life was a bit hard for him. As time passed the Humans invaded the lands of Stranglethorn Vale eventually driving the Trolls out. During this exoduos many died, including Mai'ah which left Jhaktu to fend for his own. Once they reached the Broken Isle's the juvenile Jhaku started to show signs for an affinity of the arcane. he qas reluctantly taught the ways of a mage by elder mages of the tribe from that point forward. Unfortunatley things did not go much better for Jhaktu or the Darkspear Trolls as they were all taken captive by a tribe of murlocs and offered up as sacrifices to the mysterious Sea Witch. When Thrall and his warriors rescued the Trolls from the Murlocs Jhaktu had become impressed by a particular Troll who went by the name of Queejo. Queejo was a powerful arcanist who had once practiced voodoo and turned to magecraft.Determined to learn Queejo's ways Jhaktu approached the elder Troll and offered his services as an apprentice and servant in exchange for being taught the ways of a mage. Queejo almost threw the offer aside but sensed a potential strength in Jhaktu and agreed. Together they left for the newly founded Orgrimmar to train away from the dispair around them. Training proved Queejo's hunch right and it was discovered Jhaktu had a natural affinity for the arcane. The truth was he had a strong ability to sense the ley lines of the world and tap into them when needed. During his apprenticeship Jhaktu served the Horde, working as a battlemage in the field on some occasions. A few years into his training he had been asked by Queejo to go and hunt down a dark relic he believed was being held near the Barrens that could hold dangerous arcane powers. Jhaktu left and after much traveling found the relic hidden deep in the mountians along the borders near Ashenvale. However what he found next suprised him most as he found his master; Queejo waiting for him With the relic in his possesion Queejo explained he lured Jhaktu away from the hustle and bustle of the Horde to offer him a change to see a deeper and stronger arcane power, the Voodoo or necromancy or some called it. Appalled Jhaktu denounced his master and a battle between the two ensued. The battle left Queejo dead Jhaktu wounded. Worse of all it had drawn the presence of another party hunting the relic, a group of Dalaran mages. The Dalaran mages took Jhaktu into custody along with the relic and brought him to Dalaran where Jhaktu was questioned for days over the relic and his story. Their harsh treatment in trying to extract what they believed to be a different truth when they were already reciving it drove a deep hatred of the Alliance races into Jhaktu. After two weeks of imprisonment and questioning they let him go and sent him back to Orgrimmar. From there Jhaktu left and took his time travelling to the Horde capitals of the Undercity and Quel'thalas studying furhter on the magi craft and histoy of the arcane. Along the way he also met what he considered dangerous practicioners of magic as well. Remembering what the dark side of magic almost cost him and did to his mentor Jhaktu took his twisted anger and began to devise a plan to rid the Horde of their dangerous practicioners of magic. Scrolls and warnings left behind from the once powerful Malygos were set to guide him and his journey was set to begin. Quotes "Deh only good 'uman is a dead one mon!" "Be careful of deh voodoo mon, deh darkness will corrupt ju!" Trivia Did you know that Jhaktu runs a website called the The Warcraft Cook? See also * Link External links The Warcraft Cook Category:Archived Characters